No Choice In The Matter
by Myra109
Summary: How did Jack and Jenny fall in love? Well, it happened rather suddenly... AU, incest, sexual references, episode: Fear Never Knocks, a prequel to Fear (And Love) Never Knocks but can stand alone
1. Jenny

_Hello, everyone. This is a prequel of sorts to one of my other stories, Fear (And Love) Never Knocks, but it can stand alone._

 _EPISODE: FEAR NEVER KNOCKS_

 _This prompt was given by Godzilla183_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, SEXUAL REFERENCES_**

* * *

Their love began rather suddenly, actually.

Jenny placed two paper plates on the table, each possessing a ham and cheese sandwich, before sitting beside her brother and setting the ketchup on the table.

"Thanks, Jen," Jack grinned as he squirted crimson ketchup onto his food.

"Why do you eat ketchup on everything?" Jenny asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why _don't_ you eat ketchup on everything?"

Jenny shrugged. "Touché."

The siblings sat in silence for several moments.

Jenny couldn't stop darting glances towards Jack at every opportunity. The way his lips smacked together as he chewed his food; the way his eyebrows naturally raised when he took a bite; the way his eyes glittered in the early afternoon sun as it glared through the glass windows.

Jenny had had a crush on her brother for... she didn't even know how long. One day, she woke up, and suddenly, she was attracted to her younger brother. It just happened out of the blue months or maybe even years ago. Jenny didn't even know. It was like the crush had always been a part of her, and one day, it just decided to make itself known. That's why she couldn't describe any specifics, like when or how it started. It just... was.

Jenny couldn't even understand her feelings, much less describe them.

She couldn't describe the urge to kiss her brother until neither of them could breath. She couldn't describe the urge to slip her hand beneath Jack's shirt and feel his smooth chest. She couldn't describe the urge to touch Jack and for him to touch her in return.

A part of her was ashamed. After all, who thinks these things about their brother? Who gets the urges to kiss, touch, and _love_ your brother? She seemed to be the only person she knew that had these thoughts and urges. She seemed to be the only one who felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes met her brother's.

The other part of her knew the truth: you can't choose who you fall in love with.

She loved her brother. She had no choice in the matter.

Jenny felt heat flood her insides, and the urges grew stronger. Her fingers tapped against the table, her nails _click-clacking_ on the surface.

Jenny shoved a piece of sandwich into her mouth, trying to distract herself with the taste, but the food didn't divert her attention from the powerful urge to smash her lips against her brother's.

You all know the feeling. When you see your crush, you want to kiss them, hug them, run your hands through their hair. When you see that boy/girl, you feel an urge that hooks you and doesn't let you go, and most of the time, you act like a klutz or an idiot as you try to fight the urge.

Just because Jenny and Jack were siblings didn't mean that she didn't get the same inescapable need to kiss him.

She so desperately wanted to say _I love you_ to her brother, but what if he didn't love her back? Their relationship would be so awkward from there on out.

Her mind was jumbled. Her body felt tight and tense, like a cat about the pounce. She didn't know what she was feeling, and she certainly didn't know how to deal with it.

Jenny sighed and tried to look anywhere but at Jack, but her attention kept returning to him.

His plump lips, his blue eyes, his pale skin, his handsome face...

Jenny didn't just love Jack. She _worshiped_ him.

And she wasn't sure whether or not she should hate herself for that.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack asked, swallowing a bite.

Jenny didn't know what came over her. Her body was wound tight like a spring, and the winding got so tight, it snapped.

She leapt forward and touched her lips to her brother's.

When she realized what she was doing, she prepared herself to pull away and apologize.

You can imagine Jenny's shock when Jack kissed her back.

The two parted, breathless, after several moments of intense kissing.

Jack smiled. "I love you, Jen."

Jenny grinned and said the words she'd been dying to say for as long as she could remember.

"I love you, too, Jack."

* * *

 _I thought it was kind of jumbled, but that's what love is sometimes._

 _I tried to make it realistic by portraying Jenny's feelings. Her love, her shame, her logic that she can't choose who she falls in love with. A lot of people who are attracted to siblings and people in their family feel a sense of shame because society doesn't see incest as 'right.' Love is not right or wrong, but society tries to teach us that there is a fine line when there isn't. That's why Jenny felt so ashamed of herself. Society was basically telling her she had to feel that way._

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Thanks for reading. Bye!_

 _Total word count: 930_


	2. Jack

_This is Jack's point of view of the first chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

Their love began rather suddenly, actually.

Jack's sister, Jenny, placed two paper plates on the table, each possessing a ham and cheese sandwich, before sitting beside Jack and setting the ketchup on the table.

"Thanks, Jen," Jack grinned as he squirted the wonderful condiment he called ketchup onto his food.

Jack couldn't be more grateful for Jenny. She was the best sister he could ask for. She did so much for him; she protected him from monsters, bullies, and thunder, and that was only the beginning.

"Why do you eat ketchup on everything?" Jenny asked as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

Seriously? That was a stupid question. Ketchup was one of the best foods ever created.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why _don't_ you eat ketchup on everything?"

Jenny shrugged. "Touché."

The siblings sat in silence for several moments.

Jack darted a glance at his sister before taking a sudden interest in his sandwich, examining the layers of ham and the orange color of his cheddar cheese, topped off with the scarlet color of ketchup. To an outsider, Jack appeared to be an average boy that was extremely hungry and couldn't focus on anything but the food he was putting in his mouth.

The truth?

Jack was looking for an excuse to not look at his sister.

His sister was so beautiful. He loved everything about her. He loved her soft brown hair that curled ever so slightly at her shoulders. He loved her tan skin that felt like silk whenever he accidently brushed her arm or hand (when that happened, it took all of Jack's willpower not to grab her hand and hold it in his own). He loved her curvy form and her high cheekbones and her plump lips that he desperately wanted to kiss. He especially loved her almond shaped brown eyes. They were pools of dark chocolate that he could stare into for hours and never get bored of. They were... mesmerizing. Jenny could captivate Jack with one glance. That's why Jack never won any staring contests with Jenny.

The thing is, though... even if Jenny was physically the ugliest creature on the planet, Jack would still see her as beautiful. Even if Jenny wouldn't win any beauty contests (which Jack knew she could, but you get my point), she would still be kind and intelligent and helpful and gentle. For that, Jack would always see her as beautiful.

Jack didn't know when he'd started falling in love with his sister. It was just... something that had always been there. For as long as he could remember. For all he knew, he had loved Jenny since the first time he saw her as a mere infant. He didn't know when it started, nor did he care. It started, and he was grateful for that.

The problem was... Jack didn't know how to tell Jenny. When Jack asked his friends if loving a sibling was okay, they told him it wasn't; they said it was disgusting and anyone that fell in love with their sibling should burn in hell. Except for two of his friends, Johnny and Suzanne; Johnny said you can't choose who you fall in love with, and Suzanne said she didn't care about incest. If her friend fell in love with his/her sibling, it wouldn't affect her, so she didn't see a reason to care about incest.

If Jack told Jenny, it could go three ways. One, she could hate him, be disgusted and horrified. Two, Jenny didn't care about incest, but she didn't love him back, which would make things very awkward. Or Jenny returned his feelings. Jack didn't know which case Jenny would be.

At that moment, Jack felt someone's eyes of him, and he turned to Jenny, we was staring at him with... mixed emotions in her eyes. Jack couldn't name half of the emotions he saw; besides, her mesmerizing eyes distracted him before he got the chance.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

A moment of silence passed before Jenny leapt forward so suddenly, Jack didn't even have time to react. Jenny's lips touched his, and fireworks exploded behind Jack's eyes.

 _"You can't choose who you fall in love with," Johnny had told him when Jack had asked about loving a sibling._

Jack loved his sister. He had no choice in the matter.

Jack kissed Jenny back.

The two parted, breathless, and they gazed into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

Jack smiled, and he finally told the truth about his feelings.

"I love you, Jen."

Jack's heart skipped a beat with Jenny's next words.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _It was shorter than Jenny's chapter, but I thought it still turned out okay. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews._


End file.
